In the container treatment machine according to DE 43 09 429 A, which is configured as a filler, the delivery pipe is a stainless steel pipe with a curved section. A flow meter is mounted between the tank and the respective valve housing.
In the container treatment machine known from DE 103 43 281 A1, which is configured as a filler and is intended for filling beverages enriched with oxygen or an oxygen/gas mixture into bottles, each delivery pipe is made of stainless steel, with the tank being connected via a straight pipe section to a flow meter and the flow meter being connected via a curved section of the delivery pipe to the valve housing.
Although, as a rule, the tank and the valve housings of such container treatment machines are mounted on a common carrier, cyclic bending stresses occur between the tank and the valve housings in the curved section of the delivery pipe as a result of unavoidable production and mounting tolerances and, above all, operation-dependent relative positional changes during the operation, which, in the course of time, lead to microcracks and damages on the outer side of the curvature of the section.
In the container treatment machine according to JP-48-34133 A, which is configured as a filler, the tank is connected to the valve housings via flexible hoses which are laid in a curved fashion. This principle is usable only for still liquids that are processed substantially with no pressure. Nevertheless, the hoses can age and become brittle as a result of external and internal influences.